


To the Moon and Back

by Tookbaggins



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week Unlimited, maybe smut later, rating will change as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Shiro is still awed by space travel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with a Drabble!

001 - Dreamer

Keith wouldn't have thought Shiro was the type to space out. He was a leader. He held them together and kept them focused. He was as down to earth as a guy could be while wandering through the universe. 

He supposed this was why it confused him to find Shiro staring blankly into space, his flesh hand pressed to the glass separating him from the stars. Silently Keith moved to stand beside him and follow his gaze. What was he looking at out there?

They stood in silence for a long time. From the corner of his eye, Keith studied him, taking in his eyes and the solid lines of his profile. The older man gave no indication that he'd noticed being joined until he sighed softly. 

"Ever feel like you were born too late?"

"What?" Keith stared at him. What was that even supposed to mean? Closing his eyes, Shiro leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the glass. He was thinking, assessing his feelings so he could explain them. 

"I just.. it's amazing. No one really thinks about it anymore, but we can travel and explore and there are all these planets.. we're all used to it. It's life now."

"So?"

"So, it feels like it's getting smaller. He lifted his head to look at Keith, and the younger man felt a flutter in his chest at his expression. There was a new light in his eyes. "Think how it used used to be, before it was so easy. Space was completely unknown. Not just that, it was possibilities. Anything could be out there."

"Anything still could." His face was warm, Keith realized. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the glass, wondering if Shiro had noticed. "There's a lot of empty out here but we haven't been everywhere yet."

"I know, but.. it's not new anymore. Not in the same way." He frowned, the expression twisting his face with disappointment. "It's just.. too late." He fell silent again, his eyes taking on that distant look once more as he stared out into nothing. Into everything.


End file.
